Bad boy no more
by sarahrina
Summary: Inuyasha is a new student at high school and quickly becomes popular with his new friends in a bad boy posse. Kagome and Inuyasha fall in love and rumors spread all around school. What happens when Kikyo, the most popular and evil girl in school, becomes jealous? Or is she...?
1. New student?

The bad boy posse

_Inuyasha pov_

I walked in the school and saw the front office with a woman that had orange hair just to her shoulders in a small pony tail, I walked over.

"Yo, im new here. Im inuyasha." I said in a cocky voice.

"Let me see," She said typing on her computer. "Aha here we are. Inuyasha tashionata."

She handed him a piece of paper with classes on it.

"Yea, thanks." I said walking away looking at the paper.

"History first. Ugh. boring crap. Classroom 103." I mumbled. I walked up to the door and walked in then walked to the teacher.

"Hey im new, im Inuyasha tashionata."

"Ok i will get the class's attention and you can tell us about you. Im ." He said.

"Yay.." I mumbled to my self sarcasticly.

"ATTENTON! We have a new student here! Quiet everyone!" He yelled over the students. The class shut up.

"Ok tell us about yourself." He said to me.

"Yo, im Inuyasha Tashionata. Im 17 and i live alone with my big brother sesshomaru, i work out and play football. Im also single for you ladies out there." I finished and winked.

"Ok, Inuyasha-" I cut him off.

"Just call me yasha everyone. Even you teach."

"." He corrected me.

"You may sit behind kagome. Kagome higurashi put your hand up."

Kagome waised her hand. I looked over to her. She had brown hair to her waist. Had a red skirt on with a white short sleeve shirt with a heart on it that said "Love ya". She had dark choclate brown eyes. I walked over to her and sat in the seat behind her.

"Pst. Im miroku." Miroku wisperd to me, who was beside me behind sango. Miroku had short hair in a very small ponytail and had skinny jeans on and a long dark purple sleeve shirt on.

I had skinny jeans on and a red long sleeve shirt on with red sneakers. I also had long silver hair just a little below my waist.

"Yo." Was all i said.

"Thats kagome. She's the most popular girl in school. Her and sango are best friends. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame are always in there "posse". While kagura, kanna, kikyo, and naraku are in THERE "posse". Kagome's posse and Kikyo's posse hate each other." He wisperd.

"Who-" Miroku cut me off. Miroku pointed to kagome, then sango, then ayame, then kagura,kanna,kikyo, and naraku.

"Thats who."

"Oooh.." I said then tryd to listen to the teacher.

_Kagome pov_

Wow a new student. And he's sitting behind me! Silver hair..17...wow...he is hooooooooottttttttttttt-

"Miss kagome!" The teacher yelled.

"Y-Yes?"

"I asked you a question. Stay out of your day dreams!"

"Y-Yes . I apologize."

"Just don't let it happen agian! Kagome, what is this?" He said pointing to the map on a spot.

"Us."

"Where, and what started here."

"War."

"Between us, and who?"

"India. India against Japan."

"Where is this?"

"In japan."

"Good." He then started teaching agian. I sighed in relife.

"Its ok kagome." Sango wisperd.

"Yeah yeah.."

"You like him?"

"Who?"

"The new guy, i saw you day dreaming!"

"S-So what if i do."

"You like inuyasha..hahah."

"S-S-Shut up." I started blushing.

After history.

_Inuyasha pov_

"Hey yasha. Im Koga." Koga said walking over to me out in the hall while i was with miroku.

"Yo." I said.

"You say "Yo" too much."

"Do not."

"Well!"

"Guys can we not fight." Miroku said sighing.

"Anywaaaaaaaaaay," Koga said continuing. "Miroku, how is sango? You still datin her? How you guys goin? What did you two do over the weekend?"

"You ask to much. I AM still dating her, she is fine. Were fine. We went to the movies over the weekend." Miroku said back.

"Good good. Don't touch my woman monk.."

"She isn't your woman. And besides im not touching her AM I? I have MY woman already."

"JUST DON'T TOUCH MY WOMAN!" Koga yelled in his face.

"Who woman?" I asked confused.

"Kagome."

"That Kagome girl? She isssssss hoooooootttttttttttt.." I said drooling.

"And she's MINE."

"Are you dating her?"

"No."

"Are you her mate?"

"No."

"Then she aint your woman. She single!" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Don't touch mine!" Koga said about to punch me.

"SHE AINT YOURS!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Bark!" I barked.

"Did you just bark?"

"Uhhh..NO!" I yelled.

"Are those ears?"

"Yes."

"Haha."

"IS THAT A TAIL? HAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out in laughder.

"Shut it!" Koga screamed in my face and tryd to punch me but i dodged.

"Hey, its the girl posse." Miroku said smirking and looking at kagome, sango, and ayame.

"!" Ayame said and she jumped in koga's arms.

"Ayame get away."

"Aww ko-ga-boo you don't mean that.."

"Pfft, ko-ga-boo? Hahahahah!" I said laughing.

"Yes, Yes i do. And yasha, shut UP." Koga said dropping Ayame on the ground and walking over to kagome.

"Hey Kags." He said looking all cocky.

"Hey Koga." Kagome said.

"Wanna go to my place after school kags."

"No koga."

"You todally want me. Your just playin hard-to-get."

"No on the first on. And yes on second."

"C'mon kags."

Miroku and Sango were just making out then and there, while kagome and koga talked and me and ayame watched kagome and koga.

"No."

I shoved Koga away and stood infront of him.

"Hey." I said.

"H-Hey." Kagome said in a nervous voice.

"Wanna come to my place after school?" I said getting close to her.

"Y-Yea.."

"Good. I'll drive ya to my place after school. Meet me in the front of the school by the gate, Kags." I smirked after i said that.

I walked away. Then koga and Miroku followed me.

"How dare you get my kagome!" Koga yelled at me.

"Keh." I spat.

"Keh?" Miroku asked.

I just walked away into my next class. PE. I walked to the teacher and got a bag. I walked in the restroom. Changed,And came out.

I was wearing red shorts with no shirt at all. I was also wearing my hair in a ponytail that was long down to my waist.I saw miroku and koga walk out. Miroku was wearing purple shorts with a purple & white tanktop, with his hair in a small ponytail.

Koga was wearing fancy furry brown shorts with no shirt and his black hair in a low ponytail.

"Purple? Your too much a purple fan, Miroku." I said smirking.

"I like purple, so what?" He said frowning.

"Yasha, ya a red fan." Koga spat.

"Koga, your too fancy." I spat back.

"I am rich you mutt!" He spit on me.

"Grrrrrrrr...Nasty wolf smell.." I growled back.

"Oh i forgot to put some axe on. Girls love axe!" Koga grabbed some axe in his bag and put some on. I could already smell it!

"Gimmie some!" Me and miroku put some on, and koga put it back in his bag. It WAS his after all.

_Koga pov_

I walked to the stage and sat on it, yasha and miroku did the same. While all the other boys sat on the floor. The girls sat all the way on the other side of the gym. Why do they gatta be so far from us! I can barely see kags!

"So yasha, you like kags?" Miroku spoke up breaking the silents.

"Yea, she nice and pure. I wonder.." Yasha replied.

"She is."

"How do you-"

"I can smell it. She's a virgin, can't you smell it, mutt?" I spat.

Yasha ignored the _mutt _comment and spoke up, "Just shut up. I don't wanna talk about it. I don't care if you can smell better then me. But your still in the dog family. But your just a _wolf."_

"Just, a WOLF?" I yelled in his face now.

"Yeah."

"We wolves are pure demon animals! We are athletic! We are smart!-"

"A smarty pants. Weeoooweeooo! Smart nerd in the house!"

"..You are so stupid you know that mutt?"

"Wolf."

"Mutt."

"Guys, can you not fight during gym?" Miroku spoke up in a annoyed tone in his voice.

"Fine." Me and Yasha said at the same time.

_Miroku pov_

Wow yasha and koga are REALLY getting on my nerves. But, still, atleast there my friends. Well atleast i THINK there my friends..Ah well. No other choice.

"Ok students! Today were going outside. We all run the track for a warm up!" said in a loud voice.

We all ran outside to the field. I saw sango, kagome, and ayame run fast to the track and get a head start. They do run fast!

"Kagomeeeeee! Slooowwww dooooownnnnnnnn!" I heard sango yell at kagome. Kagome was in the lead. Ayame was in 2nd, and Sango was in 3rd.

"Kagome runs fast." I heard yasha say.

"Yeah, shes the fastest runner in the whole school. Kikyo gets pissed that Kagome is better then her." Koga said.

"Kikyo and Kagome look alike."

"Yeah we know. They look like sisters but there not. Kagome has a younger brother sota though. Sota is 10, Kagome says hes annoying sometimes. I met him, i don't think he is. Hes in 5th grade already."

"Wow. Is there anything else i need to know about kagome's life?"

"Yeah, lots."

"Like..?" We all were still running the track and talking at the same time.

"Kagome lives with sota, her mom, dad, and her grandpa. They own a shrine. Kagome's mom is 37. Her dad is 41. Her grandpa is 72. Kagome is 17. She dosen't have any pets. They have a really nice house, its not big like a manshion, or like small as crap, its about the same. Kagome likes you i think too, sango and kagome love each other. There not lez's though. They treat each other as really close sisters." Koga said slowly for him to understand.

"Oooooooh.." Yasha said understanding, they now finished the track.

"Ok, everyone done the track. Now girls, you will be doing volleyball. Boys, you will be doing football OR basketball.

"Basketball." Me, yasha, and koga said at the same time and ran to the basketball court.

_Kagome pov_

Yay volleyball! Woo! I ran to the volleyball court. I was on the left side of the court with sango, ayame, and some other girls. On the other side was Kikyo, Kanna, Kagura, and some other girls. I looked over at yasha and wow did he look hot! I wasen't paying attention to the game and got hit in the head with the ball, by KIKYO!

"Ow damn it! What the fuck kikyo!" I hissed at her in pain.

"Oops, SORRY!" She said, she was lieing, i could see it in those devil eyes of hers!

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked me.

"Yea, im fine."

"Good, now try and pay attention, we need to win this!"

"Yeah, i know."

I threw the ball in the air and boom it went over the net and hit the ground.

"Point!" I yelled.

"Pfft." Kagura hissed at me.

Kanna threw the ball in the air and boom, it went flying! It looked like it was floating! Kagura was giding it with her wind! CHEATER!

It was landing in air, i took my change and smacked it over to there side, it got hit back by kikyo, i hit it back, kanna hit in back. Sango hit it back, kagura hit in back, ayame hit in back, kikyo hit it back. Then i smacked it down with a boom, swish, BANG! It landed on there side! I jumped up and down in joy.

"Woo! Go us, go us. Wahwahwoo!" I yelled.

"Hahahah." Sango laughed.

"Yay were winning!" Ayame screamed in joy.

"Pfft, we will see about that." Kagura laughed, she had the devil's laugh! She has blood red eyes! She IS the devil!

"Grrrrrrr!" I growled.

"Hmph." Kanna hissed.

"Kanna-sama, zelukanua!" Kikyo said.

"Zelu...Ze...Ze...Zelukanua...Ze...ZELUKANUA!" Kanna screamed and smashed the ball down with great force and it hit our side.

"!" All our side said.

"1 Point kagome, 2 point kikyo." said.

Sango hit the ball, it went up in the air and came down. Kikyo hit it, it came down, a girl on our side hit it. It went up, and kagura hit in and it hit our side.

"Grrrrrr...how.." Ayame wisperd.

"Tie, both teams 2 points. Next point wins." yelled.

I hit the ball up and it went up a little in the air, ayame jumped up and smacked it. It flew forward. But then a girl from kikyo's side hit it. It made the ball hit the net. They got a point.

"Point! Kagome's side wins." said.

"Grrrrrrr...Lisa! You will pay for making us lose!" Kikyo snarled at Lisa.

"I-Im sorry kikyo! I-" Lisa pleaded.

"SHUT UP LISA!"

"But kikyo i-"

"SHUT UP I SAID!"

"I-I-Im sorry kikyo! Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean it!"

"...Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.."

We all walked to the hill and watched the boys play basketball, nobody played football.

_Inuyasha pov_

I passed the ball to koga, he got it and took a shot. It bounced off.

"Baka!" I screamed at him.

I grabbed the ball and shot, i made it.

"Hmph, do more practice wolf." I spat.

"How 'bout you practice mutt, your to slow. And look at yourself!"

"What did you just-"

"Guy guys guys! Don't fight, can't we just get along!" Miroku spoke up.

"Go yasha!" Kagome yelled to me.

"Yeah, go _mutt,_ go, AWAY." Koga spat.

"YOU GO AWAY." I yelled in his face.

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You two are children.." Miroku sighed.

"ARE NOT, HE IS!" Yasha and miroku said at the same time.

After PE, and school. I walked down the hall to the front of the school. I walked out and saw kagome.

"Hey." I said.

"H-Hey.." She wisperd but she made sure i heard.

I walked up to her and grabbed her hand and walked to the school parking lot, there was my car in a parking spot. Red of course. It was a red mustang, and it was ..Kagome gasped.

"Kagome, shut your mouth before you catch flys." I teased.

Kagome shut her mouth and blushed.

"You look cute when you blush." I said sweetly.

Kagome looked up to his face and noticed he had a tounge peircing and a eyebrow peircing. I saw those sweet amber eyes, and i blushed MORE!

We walked to my car and i jumped in. She did too, we drove to my house. The ride was silent exept for the radio. The radio had the song crank that, by soulja boy.

_(Yoooouuuu!)  
>Soulja boy I tell 'em<br>Hey I got a new dance fo you all called the soulja boy  
>(Yoooouuuu!)<br>You gotta punch then crank back three times from left to right  
>(Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh yeeeeaaaah!)<em>

_[Chorus: x2]  
>Soulja boy off in this hoe<br>Watch me crank it  
>Watch me roll<br>Watch me crank that soulja boy  
>Then super man that hoe<br>Now watch me you  
>(crank that soulja boy)<br>Now watch me you  
>(crank that soulja boy)<br>Now watch me you  
>(crank that soulja boy)<br>Now watch me you  
>(crank that soulja boy)<em>

_[Verse 1:]  
>Soulja boy off in this hoe<br>Watch me lean and watch me rock  
>Super man that hoe<br>Then watch me crank that Robocop  
>Super fresh, now watch me jock<br>Jocking on them haters man  
>When I do that soulja boy<br>I lean to the left and crank that thang  
>(now you)<br>I'm jocking on your bitch ass  
>And if we get the fighting<br>Then I'm cocking on your bitch ass  
>You catch me at your local party<br>Yes I crank it everyday  
>Haters getting mad cause<br>"I got me some bathing apes"_

_[Chorus x2]_

_[Verse 2:]  
>I'm bouncing on my toe<br>Watch me super soak that hoe  
>I'm gonna pass it to Arab<br>Then he's gonna pass it to don loc (loc)  
>Haters wanna be me<br>Soulja boy, I'm the man  
>They be looking at my neck<br>Saying it's the rubber band man (man)  
>Watch me do it (watch me do it)<br>Dance (dance)  
>Let get to it (let get to it)<br>Nope, you can't do it like me  
>Hoe, so don't do it like me<br>Folk, I see you tryna do it like me  
>Man that shit was ugly<em>

_[Chorus x4]_

_[Hook:]  
>Aim to clean off in this hoe<br>Watch me crank it  
>Watch me roll<br>Watch me crank that Roosevelt  
>And super soak that Hoe [x10]<em>

_Aim to fresh up in this bitch  
>Watch me shuffle<br>Watch me jig  
>Watch me crank my shoulder work<br>Super man that bitch [x6]_

We finally got to my house.

_Kagome pov_

I got out the car and followed him in the house.

"Inu, back from school i see. Ooh, who's this pretty lady?" A guy said and bent down and kissed my hand. Inuyasha growled and the guy got up.

"Sesshomaru, stay away from Kagome.." Inuyasha snarled.

"Kagome is your name now? What a good name." Sesshomaru said to me.

"Yes, nice to meet you Sesshomaru." I said.

"Please, just call me Sessh." Sesshomaru replied.

"Ok, you can call me kags if you want."

"My pleasure, kags."

Inuyasha growled agian, "Inu brother, is something wrong? Just mad im more hotter and more swagga then you?" Sesshomaru said smirking.

"Im more hotter and swagga," Inuyasha snarled, "Now stay away from my kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs down a long hallway into a room. The room had red walls, a kingsize bed for two people, with a little rooftop on it. It also had a flatscreen tv with any sytems imaginable. A psp, ps2,ps3,xbox,xbox360,ds,dsi,dsi3d,gamecub,wii,nintendo60..There was also a red dresser next to the bed. There was 2 windows on both sides of his bed with red curtains. He also had his own bathroom.

"Woah.." I gasped.

Inuyasha walked me to his bed.

"I know we only met today, im not presuring you. Ok, you can trust me kags." He said.

"O-Ok."

"You don't need to be nervous around me."

"Ok."

"I trust you, you are beagutiful."

"H-Hey inuyasha, can i ask you something?"

"Sure kags."

"Where are your mom and dad?"

"I moved out with sesshomaru into this house."

"How old is sesshomaru?"

"21."

"K."

"Why?"

"Just wanna know alittle bit more from you."

"I know everything about you. Koga told me. Do you like koga?"

"Koga is a close friend, i only like him as a friend. Ok? I only like you, inuyasha, more then a friend. You seem really cool, and i like you."

"Good. Oh, and do you play hard-to-get?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Why not me?"

"Cause i liked you the first time i saw you inuyasha."

"Oooh.."

Inuyasha leaned closer to me, and i leaned closer to him. Then...We kissed! I moaned in pleasure, as inuyasha deepend the kiss. It was my first kiss ever. It was amazing! Inuyasha pushed me down on the bed while he kissed me, then he kissed me down my neck.

"Ooooooooh...inuyashaaaaaa..." I moaned in pleasure.

"You like that don't ya bitch?"

"Y-Yea.."

"Good."

"Oooohhhhhhhhhh..."

I felt shocks come into me, i felt inuyasha's member!

"Ooohh..."

"Good girl." Inuyasha said.

"Ohh.."

Inuyasha continued to kiss my neck.

"Ohhhh inuyashaaaaaaa...!"

"Its just beginning kagome."

Inuyasha stopped and started to unzip his pants and they fell on the ground. Then he took off his shirt, he then took off my shirt, and my skirt. The only thing i was now wearing was a bra and panties. He now took off his boxers. I looked straight at his big long member. That can't fit in me!

"T-That can't fit in me!" I said.

"Yes it can. Just enjoy." Inuyasha replied smirking.

He took off my bra and panties and sucked on my left breast, then my right.

"Oooh inuyassssshaaaaaa!" I moaned.

Inuyasha then put his big long member in me, it hurt!

"Ooaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed in pain and somehow pleasure too.

"Its ok, it'll all feel better.." He wisperd im my ear.

"Ah, ah, ah, Aaaaaah!" I said in a mixture of pain and pleasure, but then i just felt pleasure, and man did it feel good!

"Harder! Harder! Faster!" I yelled.

"Theres that good kagome." He said smirking.

He went maximum hard and fast.

"Oohhhhhhhhhhhh!" 


	2. Wheres Inuyasha?

_Normal pov_

After Inuyasha and Kagome were done, Kagome fell asleep in his bed and Inuyasha snuggled with her, and fell right asleep. Snooring filled the room while it was quiet at sometimes. The night was cold and the night sky was shining with night stars..

In the morning, Kagome woke up and felt on the other side of her bed, nothing. She opened her eyes and looked on the side of her and wondered where that Inu went. Kagome got up and wanderd out of the room and down the steps. "Ah deer Kags good morning." Sesshomaru greeted and smiled.

"Morning.." Kagome wisperd but he still heard me. "Confused?" He asked her, "Just wondering where Inuyasha went." I said. "..?" Sesshomaru was quiet intill he smelt inuyasha all over her.. "..Ah..Yes...He went outside and he walked off into the woods.." "..Why?" "He didn't say anything to me. He just went outside and walked, I saw him outside my window."

"Oh! Well. Can you help me?" Kags asked, "With what Kag?" He asked lifting one of his eyebrows in amusement ready to hear his answer. "I'm hungry and I don't exactly know where the kitchen is.." She said. "Oh..Your hungry..? Hmmm..Is that so..." Sesshomaru said but wisperd the last part.

Sesshomaru walked across the hall and said "Come.", as I followed him. He walked into a room that looked like a kitchen...but way bigger then just a normal kitchen! "Woah.." She said gasping. "Yup. What do you want?" Sesshomaru asks. "Pancakes?" Kagome said. "Right away." He said.

He walked over to the fridge and out came pancakes. He cooked them and put butter and syrup on them for her Kagome thanked him and ate them. "Mmm these are really tasty." She said. "Yup. I knew you would like them." Sesshomaru said smiling.

After I ate Sesshomaru washed my dish and I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I sat at the couch and turned the tv on. "Hmm..Whats on..?" Kagome asked herself skimming threw the channel guide. "Nothing good is ever on.." Kagome grumbled. She got back up and turned the tv off.

Kagome walked out the living room and past the kitchen and walked into the entry room where you first enter the house at. She looked around at the front door and back at the steps. She looked at the floor, to wall, to the ceiling, then at all the windows. "Rich.." Kagome wispers under her breath.

Kagome walked out the front door and outside as the shining sun greeted her. She walked on a sand and dirt road and just stared at the clouds as she walked, going off the road and into the forest. Right under the trees were shade, she went under them and just sat infront of a tree.

Inuyasha was no where to be found. 'Where has Inu gone? Wheres Yasha? ..Inuyasha..' She repeated in her mind. She just laid her back against the tree and closed her eyes in need of rest from the events still that happend last night. Over and over again it repeated in her memory. 'He took my virginity.' She said in her mind.


	3. Kikyo Disaster

_Kagome Pov_

While I was sitting there under the tree that covered me from the burning hot sun, A sparkling arrow came hurling down and hit beside me. It missed me by only a inch! I quickly gasped and got up. "Who shot that? Who's here?" I yelled and my voice carried threw out the forest but no one answered me. I heard a slight pull on a string and heared a perch threw the air and dodged to the left as another arrow hit the tree. I looked where the sparks came from and saw a figure with long black hair... "Kikyo!" I said. "Yes. I am Kikyo... I will not have you being so popular, and with Inuyasha the new bad boy!" She yelled and shot another arrow at me and I dodged again.

"So, your jealous of me that Inu likes me. Hah!" I said laughing. "Why, I am not. Your the type of girl that is such a brat. Which is why a certain bitch like you gets all of the attention." Kikyo growled. Brat? Bitch? "Oh, hell no!" I yelled and climbed up the tree she was in and grabbed her by the leg and dragged her down. "You got dirt on my shoes." Kikyo hissed. "Do you know why they named me KIKYO?" I thought for a moment at that question, and replied with "Because its a slut name." And she just sat there with her mouth open. "No..." She started, "Kikyo. Kik. Yo. Kick. You. I kick you!" She screamed in my face and kicked me right in the shin. I screamed in pain falling to the ground as my knee started to bleed. "Such a wimp." Kikyo spat in my face.

I flipped up and kicked her in the face with a imprint of my shoe ontop of her forehead and I just laughed as she looked dumb as hell. She just growled and shot triple arrows at me, I dodged left, right, and then just did a backbend to dodge the last one. "Flexible, but can you dodge this?" Kikyo said as she shot five arrows in different direction and I got hit with only one in my arm and I started to bleed but I didn't care. I then pulled her hair as she growled and scratched my arm.

Inuyasha heared all of the non-sence going on and walked over to us. "Gah! Stop it!" He said running towards us pushing us away from each other. "Sheesh. You girls can kick some ass." Inu said, "Now what the fuck is the PROBLEM?" Kikyo and I just looked at each other. "Nothing." Kikyo quickly said putting on a innocent face. "Shes jealous that you like me and not her. She is the type of slut that wants every new guy that comes to the school." I finally huffed out. Inuyasha saw the arrow stuck inside my arm and gasped. "My god!" He said. "Get away from my house and NEVER come back you BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo as she hissed and ran off.

Inuyasha then quickly took me inside and Sesshomaru had that look on his face like, what the hell happend? Inuyasha first took me to the kitchen and grabbed a wash cloth, some medicine, and a peice of cloth. He took the arrow out quickly and I screamed in pain as blood came gushing out. He put the arrow down and started washing the wound, and then put some medicine on it then wrapped it in the cloth.

After a few minutes, I felt a little bit better. Where in the world did Inuyasha learn to do so well with wounds and medicine at a critical moment? "Well done." Sesshomaru said walking into the kitchen. He stared at the arrow then scoffed. "Slutty smelling." Sesshomaru said as I started chuckling. "It was from my enemy, Kikyo." I said. I grabbed the arrow. "This peice. I've never seen anything like it. Its nothing like my arrows I use in archary... It has some power in it..." Inuyasha was suprised at how interested I was with just a little peice of wood. Suddenly the arrow shocked me as I took a step back dropping the arrow onto the counter again. "Ah... Now I see." I whispered. "How do you know so much about weapons?" Sesshomaru asked amused. "My papa taught me all about weapons. Arrows, sheilds, swords..." My eyes got wide when she said swords.

"Do you know EVERYTHING about swords?" Inuyasha asked as I nodded. He then took out his sword. "T-Thats your sword? It looks so-" Before I could finish her sentance, The sword grew and then I whispered "Never mind." As Inuyasha chuckled and put the sword down next to the arrow. I examined it for a minute or so, then spoke "This sword. Its the most amazing sword I ever saw." Inuyasha then raised his eyebrow "And I have looked at many swords in my life." I finished my sentance then took the arrow by the tip and dropped it on the sword, and the arrow broke in half. "I-Inuyasha! You and I NEED to train with your sword. I have to improve my arrow skills." I said quickly as Inuyasha nodded. "Sure. Seems easy enough to do..." He replied.

Sesshomaru looked amused and followed us outside. We walked towards a field with arrow targets set up. "What is it I do?" Inuyasha asked as I laughed a bit. "You'll see." I said. "Take your sword out, and when I shoot an arrow, just hit it." Sesshomaru then understood what she was trying to do. "Seems easy enough." Inuyasha repeated. I took an arrow out, and got in position, and aimed and the arrow started to glow in my presence. Inuyasha wondered what would happen if he hit it, so he just waited for her to shoot it. I shot the arrow and it came speeding at Inuyasha and he took a swing and the arrow DIDN'T break! It went up and hit a big tree. "Yes! My arrows are stronger then Kikyo's." I happily said.

I then started to shoot two, then three, all the way to five. Non of them broke at all. "Ah, so you're trying to be better then Kikyo at arrows?" Inuyasha asked. "Not just in arrows, just strength. Like power." I replied and started to practice with my aimings. I shot some arrows at the practice targets and got all three of them in the center as Inuyasha gasped in amazement. He has never seen somebody be that good with arrows, she was perfect. The perfect girl. Smart, Pretty, Strong, Caring, Nice... Inuyasha went on day dreaming as Sesshomaru chuckled a bit.

This was only the beginning of the story of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo...


	4. Bad Inuyasha

Inuyasha walked the dirty road. "Where is that little brat?" Inuyasha said under his breath continuing to walk along. He was searching for Kikyo of course. "That girl... She hurt my Kagome! She will pay." Inuyasha said. What he didn't know was that she was watching his every move. She was in the trees, staying still, watching him... 'How could HE like such a little ugly girl like Kago-Hoe,' Kikyo said inside her little devilish mind, 'I am much better then her, and certainly way prettier.' Kikyo continued. She raised her bow and arrow and aimed it at Inuyasha's back. "Your mine..." She whispered and let the arrow cut through the air, going deep inside Inuyasha's back. "Gahh!" He yelled, "Who shot that?!" and turned towards Kikyo. "You! YOU! Your that girl who hurt my Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed and pounced at her making her fall to the ground and Inuyasha on top of her growling. His eyes glowed dark red and his teeth looked razor sharp. "You will be my dinner you-" he stopped talking after he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were just like Kagome's, and her long hair smelt like Kagomes but different... "Who exactly are you?" Inuyasha said tilting his head. "You smell just like her..." he whispered. "I'm Kikyo..." Kikyo said smiling sweetly. Her smile reminded him of Kagome. Her lips went up and touched his, and he... kissed back...

Kagome saw the WHOLE thing...

She didn't know what to think at all. "How could that jerk kiss her?! I don't understand! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed falling to the ground having tears fall down her face. She bit her lip to keep from screaming any louder then she just did. Kagome wimpered quietly as she started running. Running, and running... Far from his house...

(Flash back)

"Kagome. I'm going out for a bit. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Just going for a little walk." Inuyasha said with a sweet smile as he walked out the door. Kagome didn't mind at all, but twenty minutes went by and he still wasn't back. She wondered how 'little' this walk was. So she went out, but stopped walking when she saw Inuyasha. He was walking... but where off too? From then on she watched the whole scene with Kikyo and Inuyasha.

(Flash back end)

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha said and quickly jumped up off of Kikyo. Kikyo just smiled, "I knew she was watching this whole time. Its funny, really, how she went out looking for you... and how you kissed ME, the one she hated. But its all fine now since your with me, INU!" Kikyo said sweetly but the last part with a growl as she knocked Inuyasha out cold, and giggled evily. "My plan is coming along wonderfuly." She said.

Later...

Inuyasha woke up in a dark cold cave. "W-Where am I?" He spoke up quickly. "Just in a cave... I thought we'd stop here and rest for a bit." Kikyo replied smiling. "R-Rest...? Wait wheres Kagome?" Kikyo's smile disappeared. "Don't worry about Kagome. She is fine. Your with me now, remember? The kiss..." Kikyo hissed and forced Inuyasha to kiss her. Inuyasha pushed her away. "Where is KAGOME!?" Inuyasha growled and started to run but tripped on one of Kikyo's arrows lying around in the cave. "Aah.." He groaned in pain. "Silly Inu baby, forget about her. She ran off! She left you!" Kikyo replied giggling a bit. "What are you talking about? She didn't leave me. She's back at the house waiting for me to come home!" He said confused. "No, Yasha, she ran off when she saw you and me kissing. Poor girl must have been heartbroken. She didn't stop running, I even heard her crying her eyes out. Poor... poor... Kagome..." Inuyasha growled in annoyance and jumped from the cave, but didn't know they were on a cliff... he started to fall but Kikyo grabbed him. And then stabbed him in the arm with a arrow. "Gah!" He yelled in pain. Kikyo kissed him and let him fall. "I will search for you later, Yasha, I have some buisness to take care of with that Kagome... Don't die on me now." Kikyo smiled and blew him a kiss and ran off. He fell to the ground. He wasn't moving, but wasn't dead. He was just unconcious again. 


	5. Kagome!

Kagome couldn't believe what she had seen. Inuyasha had kissed Kikyo... Did Inuyasha just love Kikyo and not me? What happened...? Kagome couldn't think right then. She just kept running and running as tears streamed down her face. She knew this would happen if he met someone prettier then her. "I'm not like Kikyo... The popular one... I'm sorry that I'm not." Kagome whispered under her breath as she bit her lip to keep from making anymore noises. She just wanted to get away from there, and she did. She was lost in the deep forest and had no idea where she was going. 'What if Kikyo found me?' Kagome thought. Kikyo could have gotten more power... and Kagome didn't have her arrows with her. 'This was a bad idea... I'm so stupid!' Kagome said inside her mind. 'But what would I have done? Just stand there watching them continue to kiss? Just having those memories flash through my head makes me sick... and upset...' She said inside her mind as more tears streamed down her face. Kagome felt really tired, so she stopped running and sat down near a giant tree. Where exactly have I wondered off to? Will I ever find my way back? No... Of course I will... But Kagome didn't know she was near Kikyo. "Where is that little brat? I can sence shes near," Kikyo said, "My power is much greater then hers by far." Kikyo giggled.

Kagome got up, having to hear Kikyo's little giggle, but her skirt was stuck. "No, not now..." Kagome whispered under her breath. She tore the part of the skirt off and started to run in another direction. Kikyo soon found that part of her skirt and a smile crossed her face. "You won't get away from me this time Kagome! Your little Inuyasha is mine." Kikyo growled with excitment and giggled evily. Kikyo then started to run after the direction the skirt was facing, and raised her bow and arrow up. Any chance she saw Kagome, she would immediently shoot like hell... and she did see Kagome. "You're mine!" Kikyo yelled as she shot a arrow, but it missed by a inch. She shot another that cut her shirt and the arrow landed in a tree, which had a peice of her shirt on it. Kikyo giggled, "Your ugly clothes won't protect you any longer. I will get you!" Kagome just kept running and running even though she was exhausted. Kikyo shot another arrow as it hit her in the arm and she tumbled down to the ground in pain. Kikyo stopped infront of her and smiled. She put her foot on Kagomes arm that had the arrow in it and stomped on it. "No! Ah! It hurts!" Kagome yelled as tears continued to go down her cheeks. "I bet it does, Kagome, and I'm glad it does." Kikyo continued to smile. "I should finish you off now, incase someone sees you while you're still alive..." Kikyo pulled another arrow back, and shot her right in the head... Kagomes mouth was wide open and so were her eyes. "You... Devil.." Were her last words. Kikyo's smile spread, "I finally killed you... You stupid little bitch! Ahahahahahaha!" Kikyo kicked her body over and walked away smiling... "No more of her to take Inuyasha away from ME!" Kikyo's said loudly.

She walked on intill she found Inuyasha laying infront of the mountain, and picked him up and jumped ontop of the mountain, and walked straight into her cave home. "No one can take you away! No one! You're mine!" Kikyo said as she kissed Inuyasha. He then woke up. "Where is KAGOME?!" Inuyasha yelled in rage. "She is gone... I'm so sorry for your loss Inuyasha... I know you loved her." Kikyo said innocently like she didn't do it. "I tried to get the guy who killed her but he ran away so fast..." Kikyo continued. "What?! WHAT?! No.. No... Kagome..." Inuyasha said in anger and sadness. He started to break down in tears. "I loved her so much..." Inuyasha said. "I know you did Yasha..." Kikyo said and smiled. "I still love you." Inuyasha stopped crying. "You do...?" Inuyasha asked in confusion. He had no memory that she was the one who threw him off the mountain. Inuyasha kissed her. "You're just like Kagome... So sweet... and kind..." Inuyasha whispered. Kikyo smiled, and they both kissed. 


	6. Whats the plan?

Inuyasha walked into the school, when suddenly Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Koga ran up to him. "You... You..." Koga whispered in anger. "You... got Kagome KILLED!" Koga screamed and dropped to the ground crying. "Kagome! Kagome! No! Kagome!" Koga yelled her name over and over again as he kept crying. Ayame, Sango, and even Miroku had tears in their eyes. "We thought you were our friend... Inuyasha... Why?!" Miroku asked as he had a sad sour expression. "Kagome! Our best friend!" Sango and Ayame screamed in rage and sadness. "We loved her! We knew her way before you. Why? Why? Why?!" Koga cried out. "I loved Kagome for a long time... When I met her in elementary school! And you had to go and have her killed... You monster... Monster!" Koga said in rage. "I didn't kill her! I wasn't with her. I don't know what happened. I woke up and Kikyo told me everything..." Inuyasha said trying to clear things up. "Liar! You're a liar!" Ayame growled. "Kikyo told EVERYONE. YOU. KILLED. KAGOME!" Sango said as she cried more and more. Koga punched Inuyasha and he flew across the halls into the brick wall. "I loved her! More then you ever would!" Koga growled loudly as his eyes went red. "Koga!" Ayame said. "Calm down..." Sango and Ayame grabbed his arms but that didn't hold him back at all. Koga ran and kicked Inuyasha up into the ceiling of the school. "I... Didn't do it..." Inuyasha whispered. Sango threw her chain around Koga's leg and dragged him away. Miroku and Ayame walked away with her. "Kikyo... I didn't... Why? Kagome..." Inuyasha looked at the floor. "I'll kill you! You hear me, MUTT?! I'll get you for killing the women I love! Inuyasha!" Koga roared as he was continued to be dragged down the hallway. "Fuck! What happened while I wasn't awake?" Inuyasha whispered under his breath. "I'm not ready to go back to school. Not yet. They'll kill me.." Inuyasha walked out the door and continued on the sidewalk.

Kikyo smiled as she secretly watched the whole scene. "I told them that Inuyasha killed her..." Kikyo giggled evily. "My plan is coming along together... It won't fail as long as they don't find out I did it." Kikyo's smile widened. "Kagura, go follow Inuyasha and see what hes going to be doing while were all in school. I don't want him finding the body..." Kagura smiled sweetly. "My pleasure." Kagura then disappeared.

Kagura did follow Inuyasha, and she was perfectly out of sight. He was walking home. Kagura then knew where he lived. She had snuck in... and was in his room trying to find something. Inuyasha was too stupid to figure out Kagura had followed him. He was downstairs with Sesshomaru. Kagura checked his drawers and found Kagome's bookbag. "Perfect..." Kagura laughed. "How could they think I killed Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru. "People can easily believe liars." Sesshomaru quickly replied. Kagura walked down the steps. "Kagura?!" Inuyasha jumped back. "I thought I'd take a little thing of Kagome's back with me..." Kagura said sweetly holding up Kagome's small blue bookbag. "It holds something dear to us inside of it." Inuyasha snarled. "Give that back!" Inuyasha jumped at Kagura but she disappeared with the wind. Sesshomaru then figured out this was something he had to get involed it. "Evil people like her should be locked up. This is no laughing matter. They're after something important, so I'm going to try and stop them of course." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha growled. "What are they after?" He asked. "Kikyo's plan is working and we need to stop it. She killed Kagome and blamed you for a reason." Sesshomaru said. "Whats the reason?!" Inuyasha asked with anger as he was getting annoyed. But Sesshomaru ran off. "I'm going to the school to see if my thought is correct." 


	7. The end?

Kagura came back to the school, and then walked up to Kikyo. "Is this what you're looking for?" Kagura asked as she held up Kagome's bookbag. "Yes.. Well... I'm hoping its inside of it." Kikyo replied snatching the bookbag from Kagura's hands. She quickly unzipped it and searched inside it. She took out a book. "Archery? This might become useful..." Kikyo put the archery book down beside her and searched some more. "Perfect!" Kikyo giggled as she took out Kagome's bow and arrows. "Now..." Kikyo searched again, and took out a necklace. The necklace held the sacred jewel shard. A evil smile formed across Naraku's face. Kikyo put it inside his hand as he laughed. "Its pure, but with my powers I can make it dark and evil..." Naraku said quietly. "Kagome held it for years and I knew it. She kept it secret." Kikyo replied. "You're a good girl Kikyo. Its why I love you." Naraku smiled evily as he held Kikyo in his arms.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha ran on the dirt path chasing after Sesshomaru when he picked up a very firmilur scent. He immediently stopped dead in his tracks and ran in a different direction chasing after the scent. "Is it...?" Inuyasha whispered under his breath. He kept running and stopped near a big tree, and bent down near it. Inuyasha picked up the green cloth, and realised it was part of Kagome's skirt. "Kagome?!" Inuyasha said outload as continued to ran in the same direction, and put the part of Kagome's skirt in part of his fire robe. He stopped at another tree, and saw a arrow in it. It smelt of Kikyo, but he saw something white attached to it. He took the arrow out and threw it across the grass, as he picked up the white fabric. It was part of Kagome's shirt. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could in the same direction. "Kagome? Kagome?" Inuyasha repeated as the wind blew in his face making his long silver hair flap in the wind. He stopped when the scent disappeared and stepped back a bit trying to find it again. He had lost the scent. "Keh. Where did it go? Kagome? Where are you Kagome?" Inuyasha said trying to find the scent. All he found was two of Kikyo's arrows stuck in the grass, a couple inches apart. "Kikyo was involved in part of this, I know it." Inuyasha growled in annoyance. Kikyo had lied to Inuyasha... Inuyasha ran back on the dirt path, and continued going foward towards the school where Sesshomaru was. Inuyasha also brought along Kikyo's arrows for evidence. 'Now Miroku and the others will believe me for sure.' Inuyasha said inside his mind.

School was being let out at the moment, and everyone was gone except Kikyo, Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. "What are YOU doing here Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she gave an evil look to him. "I would ask you the same thing but this is important." Inuyasha snarled back. Kikyo smiled down at Inuyasha as she was being held in Naraku's arms. Inuyasha threw Kikyo's arrows at her as she swat them away and they clattered to the ground. "Those arrows were in the forest and I found parts of Kagome's clothes on them." Inuyasha said. "That proves nothing." Kikyo said as she laughed a bit. "They also have yours and Kagome's scent on them. With a mixture of blood." Inuyasha snarled. Ayame was shocked, and so was Sango. "So Inuyasha didn't kill Kagome?" Koga asked. "My little plan was to destroy Kagome and steal the sacred jewel shard from her. When you came along, I knew I'd have to toy with you to get her down. She loved you so much, so I pretended to love you. It was all too easy..." Kikyo giggled evily as her laugh echoed through the school halls. "Kagura, go after those too." Kikyo said pointed towards Sango and Miroku. Kagura nodded as the three started battling. "Naraku and Kanna, go after those wolves." They both nodded as they started battling. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "You're all mine." Kikyo giggled.

Kanna was in a little corner, staring at the wolves as Naraku fought them. Naraku's tentacles grew up from the school ground and went around Koga's body. "Koga!" Ayame yelled as she started running towards him. The tentacles squeezed Koga harder, as one other tentacle grabbed Ayame and started squeezing her. They both groaned in pain. Kanna's blank emotionless eyes were staring at them, trying to examine them.

Sango was thrown against the wall and knocked down as she yelled in pain. Kagura's winds were getting stronger, and started to suffocate Sango as they surrounded her. "Sango, no!" Miroku cried out but Kagura lashed out at Miroku as he had blood going down his chest from a deep cut. Sango was on the ground unable to breath, and was soon losing consciousness. Miroku fell to the ground as he tried to get up but the pain was unbearable. He started to crawl but Kagura lashed at him again and a deep cut was now on his back also. The blood dripped down as he felt like he was going to die. "Forgive me Sango if I die..." Miroku huffed out.

Kikyo scratched Inuyasha's face as blood teared down his cheeks as he growled. Kikyo giggled evily again. "You're not going to kill me." Inuyasha mumbled as he clawed at Kikyo but she jumped back and pushed Inuyasha up to the wall. Kikyo hissed as she jabbed a arrow into Inuyasha's stomach. He growled in pain as he fell to the floor. "Now to end you're little life..." Kikyo screamed as she held an arrow to his head and lifted it, as she was about to jab it into his skull a arrow shot threw the air. It hit Kikyo right in the chest. She turned to look at who shot it, and was extremely suprised. Kagome was standing in the doorway with a bow in her hand. "No one kills Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Kikyo fell to the ground, and was dead. Naraku, and Kagura turned towards Kagome. "You killed Kikyo!?" They both yelled. They then ran at Kagome, as Kagura's winds disappeared and Naraku's tentacles went away. Koga and Ayame fell to the ground, and Sango ran over to Miroku. Naraku lifted Kagome up and threw her across the hall as she flew and slammed against the wall. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled but Kagura kicked Inuyasha as he yelped in pain. Kagome quickly got up, and shot two more arrows as they hit Naraku and Kagura. They fell to the cold floor dead. Kagome's aim had gotten even better then it was before, she was amazing. "Where was Sesshomaru this whole time?" Kagome asked as she was trying to heal Inuyasha and Miroku. Sesshomaru was standing by Kanna, with blank emotionless eyes. Kanna had trapped Sesshomaru in a mirror. Sango screamed, she had enough of this. She ran over to Kanna and kicked the mirror out of her hands as it fell and shattered. Sesshomaru was back to normal, and Kanna had vanished. They explained all of it to Sesshomaru. Kagome went over to Kikyo's body and took out the sacred jewel shard. "This is something you need to protect." Sesshomaru added as he walked over. He put it around Kagome's neck. "You look beautiful with it." Sesshomaru said and smiled. Koga was very happy and suprised Kagome was alive. Yes, this was turning out to be a good story for them.

Years passed as Miroku and Sango were married, and so were Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome still has the sacred jewel shard around her neck today. Koga and Ayame were married, and Koga learned to love her even though he still loved Kagome. 


End file.
